My First
by DarkPhoenixLives
Summary: Lily loses her virginity to Snape while still at school.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Ah, the brilliance of JK Rowling!

_You've never seen Snape cast a Patronus, have you?_

**Chapter 1**

Fifth year was definitely the hardest year thus far. As the OWLS loomed ever closer, Lily Evans struggled to understand the difficult concept of Potions. Luckily, her best friend, Severus Snape, was a pro. They were sitting in the library together as Snape was explaining antidotes to Lily in an excited whisper.

"Wow, you sure get excited about potions, huh?" Lily cut across his ramblings.

"Wha- oh, yeah," Severus grinned sheepishly. "There are only a few things that I get excited about, but when I do…I get carried away," he finished lamely.

"Really?" Lily's eyes lit up. "What else gets you so excited?"

"Well," Severus hesitated, then decided to throw caution to the wind. "This," he said and he kissed her, he kissed her like he had longed to do since he met her. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue, wanting to taste every bit of her.

Finally, the kiss ended. "Blimey," Severus whispered. "I've been longing to do that for ages." Grinning, he pulled Lily to her feet and hid behind a bookshelf. "Lils, I-"

Lily silenced him with another kiss. Following Lily's lead, Severus allowed his hands to explore her stomach, going ever lower, deeper…

Lily zipped up her fly, laughing. "Come on, Sev, it's time for dinner!"

Severus straightened his shirt and shyly took her hand. "Together?" he whispered. Her answering smile made him melt inside. As they walked out of the library with a cheery wave at the librarian, they ran into James Potter.

"All right, Evans? I was wondering where you got to-" His voice trailed off as he saw the two of them holding hands. His eyes took on a sad, glazed look as he held back tears.

Lily shook back her mane of hair. "You wanna get out of the way, Potter? You're kinda blocking the hallway."

Lily led Severus past James, making sure to bump into him as she went. As Severus pushed by James he could hear James' threatening mumble.

"You're going to pay for this, Snivellus."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand."_

**Chapter 2**

Lily's pillow was soaked with tears as she sobbed in her bed in her Gryffindor dormitory. She didn't even hear her friend, Mary, enter the room.

"Lily?" Mary stepped forward timidly. "Lils, what's wrong? The OWL test wasn't that hard was it? You love D.A.D.A.!"

"It's not that, Mary," Lily sighed. "It's just…" She buried her face in her pillow again.

"It's because of Severus Snape, isn't it? I heard what he called you, today." Lily's sobs became louder. "He actually sent me up to tell you that he wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him ever again!" Lily wailed.

"I think you'd better. He's threatening to sleep outside the portrait hole. The Fat Lady's not too happy about it." Mary smiled wryly. "Go on, Lils. Go talk to him."

Lily sighed and sat up. "Alright, Mary. I will." On the way to the portrait hole, Lily started to make up her mind. Severus had obviously let something slip earlier when he called her a mudblood. She could never be with someone so prejudiced. It was time to let him go…


	3. Epilogue

_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine._

**Epilogue**

James Potter really wasn't such an arrogant, bullying toerag anymore, Lily decided. As a matter of fact…

Finally, the end of seventh year. Lily had been looking forward to the end of her educational career, and she was extremely excited about leaving Hogwarts, especially now that she was dating James. She never imagined that she would fall for such a berk, but he surprised her. Once he stopped jinxing people just for fun, he became quite pleasant to be around. The only thing they couldn't agree on was Snape. Lily was always wondering in the back of her mind what would have happened between them if Snape had never called her a Mudblood. Even when she and James were in bed together, she remembered the stolen interlude in the library. She didn't dwell on it; her emotions for James were much more sophisticated than the fling she had with Sev. But she still harbored a soft spot for Snape. When James started dating her, she made him promise not to jinx Snape anymore. As far as she knew, he had kept his promise.

"Another year gone!" Albus Dumbledore's voice echoed in the Great Hall. With a jolt, Lily came back to earth. The last day of school. She couldn't believe that she was about to go out into the real world with James by her side. She smiled at the irony. James misinterpreted her smile and grabbed her hand.

"When we get out of here," he whispered, "I'm gonna be by your side forever. I'll never leave you."

_Wow, he sure has changed, _Lily thought to herself. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Good," she responded firmly. "'Cause if you do, I'll kill you." They laughed together and waited for the end of Dumbledore's speech. Afterwards, they stood up to go. Sirius Black came bounding up to them.

"Hey, you two! We did it! Wanna celebrate at a strip club tonight? My treat!" At that he bust out laughing.

"Nah," said James. "I've got other plans." He winked at Sirius and squeezed Lily's hand to assure her that he was only pretending to be rude. Lily felt warmth rush through her as she realized that James was turning down his friends to spend the night with her.

"Ah, you're loss. See ya, you two crazy lovebirds!" Sirius laughed himself over to talk to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"So, um, what exactly did you have planned for tonight?" Lily asked James coyly.

James took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Only you," he said seriously. Laughing, Lily started to walk with him towards Hogwarts' gate. She stopped abruptly. "What is it?" James asked.

"I feel like someone's watching us," Lily muttered. "Never mind." As she led James away, she caught the eye of Severus Snape staring at her hungrily. She hesitated, then kept walking. After sending Snape a fleeting affectionate smile, she turned her back on him forever.

**OK, yeah. I never really liked the couple of Sev and Lily, but this way, she still ends up with James. ) Please RR!!!!!**


End file.
